


you're only looking at me (boy i know you know)

by moonkisses



Series: the stars live within us [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Forgive Me, M/M, hints of hyunmin, that unraveled into an even bigger mess, this was a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkisses/pseuds/moonkisses
Summary: “well?” he says, expectant, and changbin is confused – was he supposed to describe the experience because he sure as hell wasn’t doing that – until jisung continues, “are you not gonna go after him?”changbin’s brows knit together. “i – ” his throat is dry. too dry. he coughs and tries again. “it was a dare.”jisung scoffs. “you act as if he hasn’t tried to snog you before.”and that one, changbin couldn’t deny.





	you're only looking at me (boy i know you know)

contrary to popular belief, seo changbin does _not_ hate lee felix.

sure, he brushes the gryffindor’s affection off like it’s nothing, and he’s a little less tactile with felix than he is towards their other friends. and maybe it _does_ look one sided from afar – merlin, it looks one sided any way you look at it – but changbin swears that isn’t the case.

changbin didn’t hate the kid, nor was there anything wrong with him. in fact, that was the where the problem lies – felix was too _perfect_. everything about him was perfect, from the sweep of his lashes to the curve of his smile. not to mention that he was also gryffindor’s prized seeker,  their golden boy, and the fact that he was good at transfiguration, which changbin was inadmissibly struggling with right now.

which then leads him to the current situation.

changbin flops down on his bed face first, groaning. hyunjin laughs loudly at him from where he’s sitting on his own bed, astronomy essay long forgotten, and jisung looks up from where he’s writing his own homework, eyes hard and judgemental. it would have shut chan up and made jeongin sulky (hence why he’s prohibited from making this face at the young hufflepuff and, on some occasions, seungmin), but his two best friends have grown quite immune to it from all the years they’ve been together, going as far as being able to make their own versions of it.

“just ask him,” hyunjin says, smirking, “it’s not like he would mind.”

changbin makes a face. “yeah, but _i_ mind. aren’t you supposed to care about _me_?” he whines. a bundled up sock flies across the room and he barely manages to duck in time. “ _hey!_ ” jisung sticks his tongue out.

“what are you so scared of, anyway,” jisung says, not really asking, “it’s literally just felix. you know he’d help you out.”

“easy for you to say,” changbin mutters. “he’s your best friend.”

“no,” jisung denies. “him _and_ you guys are my best friends.”

“you literally said you’d fight us for him,” hyunjin reminds.

“yeah, and i _would_ ,” jisung says, “so i’m warning changbin hyung not to try pulling anything mean to him now – ”

“why would i even – ”

“ _anyway_ ,” jisung interrupts, glaring, “felix would love to help you out and you know it. you’re just scared because you have a _big fat crush on lee felix –_ ”

hyunjin cackles as changbin throws a small bottle of ink at jisung who picks it up, unbothered. “thanks for this.” he looks at changbin, who’s positively red, and snorts. “honestly, bin, just ask him out.”

“ _what the hell_ – ”

 

felix rejects him before he even tries to speak to felix.

“binnie hyung, jisung told me you were going to ask me for help in transfiguration?” felix asks, after he intercepts him on his way to the slytherin table, voice apologetic and deep. changbin blinks surprisedly and nods. “i don’t think i can help right now since i’m really busy this week because of the match against ravenclaw on saturday.”

“oh,” changbin says flatly. “that’s okay.”

felix seems to see the way changbin internally deflates, so he quickly says, “i can try to make time for you though! are you chasing any particular deadline?”

“not really,” changbin says.

“i can help you on monday then? in the library, after classes?” when changbin nods in agreement, felix beams happily. “that’s great! i’ll see you then, hyung.”

 

(“merlin’s damn _hat_ seo changbin you’re literally the lamest person i know – ”

“shut _up_ hwang hyunjin, talk to me once _you’ve_ asked seungmin out.”

“at least i didn’t get rejected before i could even ask!”)

 

the quidditch match ends up being cancelled because of the sudden storm, the rain pelting down against the walls and windows of the school. changbin sighs, breathing in the cool air. he turns away from watching the rain fall to continue down the hallways, planning to make his way back to the dormitories to get some sleep.

“changbin hyung!”

he turns, surprised to see felix rushing over to him, black hair pushed back ~~attractively~~ messily, smiling too brightly early in the morning. “hi?”

“ah, good thing i saw you,” felix says once he’s stopped in front of him. his hands grip the strap of his ratty old messenger bag. “are you free later, after lunch? we can study then, since the match was cancelled.”

“oh. okay.”

“also, hyung,” he says, grinning sheepishly, “would you mind helping me out in potions as well? i really need help with this lesson and you’re really good at it, i’ve seen you before.”

changbin feels his cheeks warm the slightest bit at the praise, but instead he answers with a curt “sure.” felix beams, and changbin thinks he’s blinded. he tries not to wonder what was making his heart beat so fast, suddenly.

 

by the time changbin arrives in the library, felix has fallen asleep with his head resting on his pile of books, the sleeves of his long, stylish muggle clothes pulled over his hands (changbin won’t admit it out loud, but it was quite possibly the cutest thing he’s ever seen). he simply stands there, debating whether or not to wake the boy up or not, when the librarian passes by them, looking at him knowingly.

“been here since this morning, that boy,” she says, smiling warmly down at felix. changbin looks at her, confused as to why she’s telling him this. “he was mumbling to himself earlier – i suppose he’s still practicing his korean.” she chuckles, patting changbin’s shoulder. “you take care of him well, alright? he spends a lot of time working here, i’m getting worried.”

changbin watches her leave before he takes his seat across from felix, placing his things quietly on the table. leaning forward, he looks closely at the gryffindor’s face – there was the smattering of freckles across his cheeks, like a constellation dotting the sky. his cheeks were flushed from the cold, almost as pink as his lips, plump and soft looking.

changbin tears his eyes away, blushing – friends don’t look at their friends while they’re sleeping and scope out every pretty detail about their faces. and since when did he think of felix as _pretty_?

( _“you have a big fat crush on lee felix”_ echoes in his mind in a voice that sounds annoyingly very jisung-esque.)

“hyung?”

changbin snaps out of his reverie, eyes snapping back to felix, who’s blinking blearily at him, and changbin tries very hard not to think about how cute the way he looks when he wakes up is. “hey, i, uh – i didn’t wanna disturb your sleep. the librarian said you seemed tired.”

felix giggles, shaking his head. “i’m fine, hyung,” he reassures. “our grades, however, might not be, so i suggest we start studying already.”

changbin almost allows himself to crack a small smile.

 

there are a number of things changbin notices after the study session with felix, namely: the increased amount (and sheer obviousness) of people giving them little glances whenever felix walks over to the slytherin table, or when changbin pulls his chair out across felix in the library, or even when they were completely separate.

it irked changbin, because he had always known that people thought he hated felix for being the only muggleborn wizard in their circle of friends while he was from a well-known family of purebloods. it had been a ridiculous idea, and studying with felix had become fuel for those kinds of rumours instead of completely shutting them down.

with every pointed stare, changbin could feel his patience stretching thin, and if he didn’t already have enough detentions for the past month then he would have happily gotten one now.

that was another thing – his sudden protectiveness over felix. finding the boy attractive was one thing, but the strange fondness over him wasn’t something changbin thought he was… _capable_ of, really, the last time he’d wanted to punch someone over something was when a first year had found gyu wandering in the halls and taken him as his own, stubbornly refusing to return the cat to changbin until threats with jinxes, masking tape and sharp objects had started getting involved and jisung and chan had to intervene before he actually tried to carry them out (he wouldn’t. at least, not _fully_ ).

last came his friends’ conspiratorial smiles at each other, as if they were in on a secret changbin didn’t know but should probably want to be aware of.

“stop,” changbin growls, “stop laughing like that. there’s nothing funny, what are you two hiding, really?”

“nothing, you dense lump of meat,” hyunjin tells him, obviously hiding something. “i’m sure you’ll get it soon. i hope.”

it wasn’t just them – minho had met them coincidentally in the library once, and he had given minho a knowing smile behind felix’s, winking before he walks off to the shelves, leaving changbin confused.

“something wrong, hyung? you look like you ate something weird,” he hears.

changbin’s narrowed eyes snap from minho’s retreating figure to felix, softening unconsciously. “nothing,” he replies, “it’s fine.”

 

 “yah, felix,” changbin hears jisung whisper not so discreetly (on purpose, changbin is sure) to the aforementioned boy across from where he’s poring over a book, eyes almost closed. “stop staring at changbin or he’ll melt.”

changbin resists the urge to look up from the parchment, hearing felix’s sharp hiss of “ _jisung_!” and the sound of what must have been felix slapping jisung’s shoulder. he waits, but he hears nothing else, so he straightens up in his seat, sees jisung shoot him an obvious stare while felix scribbles on his own notes.

changbin knew felix liked him, at least to some extent – the gryffindor wasn’t exactly the most subtle with his affection, sticking too close to changbin at times and looking at him with wide, warm eyes. he’d done nothing to encourage nor stop the boy’s actions – after all, changbin finds that affection works like a mirror: the affection you show is the affection that they will give you back. he figured that, if he left felix’s crush alone, it would fade away sooner or later.

(he supposes that felix must be a very determined boy now that he sees him nowhere close to giving up. he forgets that love supposedly works like a mirror – what you give is what you get.)

 

when the gryffindor-ravenclaw game finally comes around, changbin finds himself stuffed in the stands with jisung and minho, grimacing at the fact that he’s thirdwheeling right now. hyunjin stands somewhere next to them, but changbin knows he’s too busy balancing watching the players and looking for _someone_ in the crowd to actively suffer with him. multitasking could only do so much, after all.

muttering under his breath, he trains his eyes to focus on the game, following and studying their movements, knowing full well that slytherin would be going against one of them in several weeks’ time. unintentionally, his eyes follow the scrawny figure hovering close to where he stands, black hair whipping around in the wind, brows furrowed in concentration as the red-and-gold seeker squints at the air, lips curled into a small, pouty frown.

even from this distance, changbin can see the way the sunlight catches in his eyes, tinging the dark irises with golden brown hues. if he squints hard enough, he thinks he can see the smattering of freckles scattered on felix’s smooth, babyish skin, see the way the boy’s eyes light up when he catches sight of the winged snitch.

this is when the half realisation that he doesn’t usually scope out every detail of beauty on another person’s face like he’s been doing with lee felix lately. a heavy feeling settles in the pits of his stomach, and he tears his eyes away, focusing instead on players clad in blue instead of red, refusing to look even when the lions have won.

 

the full realisation hits him at dinner, when gryffindor files into the great hall rowdily and jisung gasps audibly from across changbin.

“ _felix_ ,” jisung hisses at changbin, who turns around too quickly for someone who’s denying their crush on someone.

his eyes roam over the gryffindor house, looking for familiar round cheeks and black hair. he almost doubles over when he sees wide brown eyes already on him, round cheeks protruding as felix smiles at him from across the room, strands of his hair falling into his eyes, and changbin’s chest does this strange thing where it feels like it’s trying to crush his heart. he stares at felix, trying to make sure he wasn’t actually hallucinating – felix’s hair was dyed golden, as if to match his house and his title of golden boy.

distantly, he hears jisung snickering as he says, “yah, stop staring at felix or he’ll start melting.” changbin whips around, narrowing his eyes at jisung.

“not funny,” he growls, stabbing the potatoes on his plate too aggressively. his heart remains suffocating in his chest, because felix has golden hair and it looks _good_ and _dear merlin he_ does _have a crush on the boy after all_. “shut up, han jisung, or i’ll break your broom.”

“you wouldn’t,” jisung says smugly, “or hyunjin would break yours.”

they both know neither of them would actually break anyone’s brooms, considering how essential each of them is to the team, but changbin sneers anyway, ready to shoot back when he hears someone cough behind them tentatively. jisung’s eyebrows shoot up into his hair.

“hi,” felix says, and changbin sort of wants to crawl far, far away from this table and his friends ~~and his possible crush on lee felix who was currently stood behind him~~.

instead, he looks over his shoulder, up at felix, who’s looking down shyly, shuffling his weight from one foot to another as if anxious.

“hey,” changbin greets. jisung adds his own loud ‘hello!’ and felix smiles up at them. “what’re you doing here?” he cringes internally at his choice of words, but what can he do now.

“to say hi?” felix’s voice rises weirdly, and so does one of changbin’s eyebrows. the gryffindor flushes, embarassed. “… gotta do a dare,” felix mumbles, almost inaudible, but changbin manages to hear it. jisung seems to have heard as well, based on the way he leans forward on the table.

“lix,” he calls his friend, “what’s the dare?”

felix stays rooted to the spot before he breathes in a big, deep breath and looks changbin straight in the eye.

“this.”

the answer comes in the form of felix’s plump lips pressed against his cheeks.

 

he can still feel the burn of felix’s lips against his skin, the soft, fleeting kiss felix had given him on his cheek before he had promptly pulled away and started making his way back to his cheering housemates. changbin’s left in a trance, eyes staring off listlessly, until jisung snaps his fingers.

“well?” he says, expectant, and changbin is confused – was he supposed to describe the experience because he sure as hell wasn’t doing that – until jisung continues, “are you not gonna go after him?”

changbin’s brows knit together. “i – ” his throat is dry. too dry. he coughs and tries again. “it was a dare.”

jisung scoffs. “you act as if he hasn’t tried to snog you before.”

and that one, changbin couldn’t deny. it _was_ true, felix had always been obvious about his crush on changbin – not that he'd actively tried kissing changbin before, but there was nothing new about this, felix being affectionate with changbin, and the kiss (changbin’s cheeks feel as if they’ve been set on fire) wasn’t entirely unexpected, considering felix’s feelings and the fact that he’s from gryffindor – so what was he so scared of?

changbin meets jisung’s eyes, and he thinks he already knows the answer.

 

the rest of the feast drags by in a slow, muffled manner to felix. he stares listlessly into empty space, occasionally picking up his spoon for a bit of food. his heart seems to have forgotten its regular pace now, still beating erratically in his chest. his cheeks feel warm, and he’s barely able to control himself from darting out of the great hall, away from the rest of the students in front of whom he’d just kissed seo changbin.

 _on the cheek_ , his brain supplies helpfully.

he smiles as people around him burst into laughter, not really knowing what was going on. in the corner of his eyes, he sees chan’s concered stare. he smiles at their captain, sending him a thumbs up, and even though there’s a hint of doubt in his eyes, chan smiles back and turns away, nodding. felix sighs.

when they finally start pouring out of the great hall, felix all but runs out, letting his feet carry him to their tower. he separates from the rest, taking a shortcut he knows would take him home quick, but as he walks along the hidden corridors, he can’t help but get the feeling of being watched.

he shivers, scolding himself mentally.

before he could step out of the dark, there’s suddenly a hand on his wrist, and his voice has gone up at least two octaves when he opens his mouth to scream.

“ _shush_ ,” he hears, and his heart goes into a frenzy once again, “yah, it’s just me.”

felix pulls away and turns around to face changbin. he can just barely make out the older boy’s sharp features in the faint moonlight, and he’s grateful for the darkness for hiding his blush.

“binnie hyung,” he breathes out, “oh my god changbin hyung i’m so sorry for kissing you in front of everyone it was a dare i swear i didn’t mean f – ”

“ _yah_ ,” changbin says, and felix’s heartsick mind seems to be convinced that there was just the tiniest hint of fondness in his hyung’s voice, “stop. it’s alright.”

“it is?” felix looks at him, wide eyed. changbin’s looking down at the floor, but when he looks up to meet felix’s eyes in the dark, he swears his heart stops for a moment. “oh. that’s – that’s good.”

“it is,” changbin says. suddenly, he’s one step closer, and felix has half the mind to make a run for the gryffindor tower, if only changin’s fingers weren’t _still_ wrapped around his wrist. he couldn’t be too sure, being in the dark, but he thinks he sees changbin’s eyes drop down to his lips. “felix-ah,” he says, “blond hair suits you well.”

and that – as much as felix would have loved to be praised by seo changbin, he’s tired and embarassed and wants to get this over with. “thanks, hyung,” he says, ignoring the burning feeling in his chest, “but i really have to go – ”

changbin sighs, muttering something that sounds like “ _this kid, really_ ,” and he’s about to protest when he feels soft lips on his cheeks, and this time his heart really does skip a beat.

“ah, hyung – ” felix breathes rapidly when changbin pulls away from his cheek, face still dangerously close to his own. “what was that for?”

“felix-ah,” changbin says. “felix, do you like me?”

felix’s face burns at the question, ducking his head and hiding from changbin’s eyes. he hears changbin’s soft laughter. “yah, kid, answer me.” he mumbles a soft _yes_ – really, wasn’t he obvious enough? – and suddenly changbin’s hands are cupping his face, and when he looks up, he can see the grin on changbin’s face, wide, proud, and soft at the edges.

“that’s good,” changbin murmurs softly, “you’re not the only one.”

when changbin’s lips meet his, felix’s heart bursts as he grins against the slytherin’s lips.

(if anyone in the common room notices felix’s dishevelled state and the fact that he came back half an hour late, they don’t comment on it.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am and i forced myself to finish this take them away from me before i make an even bigger mess pls  
> we're getting an ot9 debut but first we'll have to live through a week of drought, it seems  
> fdsvjkd anyway thank u so much for reading hopefully this isn't as much of a mess as i think it is (doubtful) but yeah anyway i hope yall liked it,,,,, there's still like 3 fics left to go if i actually plan to finish this series,,,,,,, lord help us all


End file.
